The present invention relates to measurement of flow of process fluid. More specifically, the invention relates to measurement of a flow of process fluid by measuring a differential pressure generated across an orifice plate.
Various techniques are known for measuring flow of process fluid. One technique involves the insertion of a restrictive element in a flow of process fluid. This element creates a differential pressure which can be measured and related to the flow rate.
Orifice plates are one example of a restrictive element which can be placed in a flow of process fluid. An orifice plate assembly may include a number of components and fluidically couples to a process variable transmitter which is configured to measure a differential pressure. Some applications, such as nuclear safety and severe service related applications, are typically subject to the potential of severe vibration (seismic criteria), high temperature, high pressure, or all three. Such an environment may cause damage or failure to some prior art orifice plate assemblies and pressure measurement components.